<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Starling by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472505">Little Starling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Demon Dick, Demon Sex, During-Care, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Knotting, Mean Dom!Lucifer, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Post-Orgasm Torture, Ruined Orgasms, Slight Choking, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, clit spanking, crawling, he's not that mean tho, if i missed something please let me know im terrible at this, slight brat taming, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a foolish little starling you are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Fem Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Starling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You whimpered as you frantically ran through the halls of the House, heart rabbiting in your ear. A slow, dark snarl was heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>too close</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind you, and fearful tears streamed down your face. Your feet pounded the carpeted floors in desperation, and as you passed one of the many mirrors in the hall, glowing red eyes and wings made of pure darkness were all you could see- as though you were nothing in the face of that creature's wrath. You let out another fearful sob, and the demon behind you chuckled almost fondly. He was enjoying your fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the entrance room came into your view and you let yourself feel a glimmer of hope, you were thrown into the wall- or, perhaps thrown was too strong a word. A firm, clawed hand wrapped around your neck and pushed you into the wall, giving you ample time to prepare yourself for his strength- was it his kindness? Or was it that he simply didn't want to break you before he had had his fun... or maybe something your human mind couldn't entirely fathom. Midnight-black wings blocked out the outside world, and only a faint red glow could be seen. The demon made no sound at all, other than some sort of rumble- he's pleased, you think, that you're barely squirming in his grip- and you felt your face heat up as he squeezed and released. Your pants were the only thing you could hear, and every time you let out a fearful mewl, Lucifer made a pleased rumble and stepped a bit closer. You desperately wished he wouldn't, but the Avatar of Pride had no intention of listening to your pleas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your hope returns full force when you hear the telltale bickering of the next oldest brothers, Mammon and Levi- but what a fool you are. The second you open your mouth to cry for help, Lucifer surges forward, pressing his warm body against your own, firm grip on your neck tightening </span>
  <em>
    <span>just enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make breathing a chore, and his gleeful voice comes in a whisper right next to your ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Don't.</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your jaw snaps shut, and he gives a pleased nip to your ear, that familiar rumble now so close you can feel it where Lucifer's chest is pressed to your back. He gives a small lick to your ear, then nips your cheek and cooes as you yelp. The hand not gripping your neck comes around and pushes your shirt up, exposing your bra and breasts to him alone. You shudder at the cold air, but moments later his gloved hand runs up your stomach and tugs at your bra. You whimper and he laughs, tugging more insistently on the measly item of clothing. He runs a finger under it, and you shiver at the small contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <b>Oh, don't be so sad, my starling. Just stay nice and quiet like that, my brothers will leave soon enough</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You only nod, and tightly shut your eyes as he slides your bra down, breasts bouncing out. He coos like you'd done something especially adorable, and the hand on your neck finally releases. You can barely breathe a sigh of relief before sharp fangs replace the hand, and you yelp in surprise. His hands, in their rare ungloved state, come to release you from your bra completely. Immediately he takes to groping them, squeezing them with both hands with a pleased purr. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Such a good little starling, baring your perfect tits for me.</b>
  <span>" He growls, laving a tongue to your neck and relishing in your shiver. You hesitantly puff out your chest into his hands, and then hold back a scream when a harsh slap comes down on your ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Atta girl!</b>
  <span>" He jeers, frightened tears rolling down your face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your face is hot with embarrassment. You'd just been slapped like some sort of slut, and it had only made you more turned on. You wanted to push further into his back and his hands at the same time, feel his warmth wrap around you- and in a way, he already had done just that. You spared a moment to admire the jet-black wings, letting out small whimpers and even a moan as his hands never ceased their attack on your breasts.  They were easily cupped in Lucifer’s palm, and he roled the nipples in calloused fingers so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  You're heart was still pounding in your ears from fear, and from the shock of it all- you'd just been able to get along with the prideful demon when he'd gone berserk like this- and now you were whining like the highest paid whore in the brothel just from him playing with your tits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What made it worse was something you didn't want to admit yet what Lucifer knew anyway- you had been craving his attention ever since you first met him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was this not what you wanted?,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could imagine him saying, as clear as though he were speaking directly into your ear. Shame on you for forgetting that while he was handsome and kind, Lucifer was a demon- and he intended to have you just how he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a quiet moan at a harsh pinch to your sensitive nipples, and flinched at his amused laugh. Warm hands finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> abandoned your tits, leaving them hard and aching in the cold air. His hands made quick work of your shirt, dropping it onto the ground. You felt him smile against your neck, just the peak of his fangs apparent on your sensitive skin. You know he could just bite down right there, and maybe he would- you were completely at his mercy. Warm hands ran up and down your waist, as though he were soothing you. Needless to say, you melted under his ministrations, and a soft coo and a gentle kiss to the cheek were your rewards. An involuntary, needy whine left your lips, and the demon chuckled darkly behind you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>You want me to touch you that bad? Naughty bird...</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then fit his thumbs into the waistband of your pants and slowly pushed down. You jerk in surprise, and try to struggle away- it's pointless. You're trapped in his arms and blinded by his gorgeous wings, not to mention that he was still smirking meanly against your cheek. You try to angle your head away, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>snarls</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sharp fangs dig in ever so slightly into your neck, and you still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Stupid human.</b>
  <span>" He spits, "</span>
  <b>Don't you dare run from me- or I'll just fuck you here and leave you to the rest. Do you think you can take me dry? There's only one way to find out.</b>
  <span>" he warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whine, trying to breathe out your apology- but you know he won't accept anything less than </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You swallow roughly, before slowly pushing your ass against his crotch, cheeks burning as you do so. He's impossibly hard under you, and his cock slots perfectly between your ass cheeks. He's still growling in displeasure, so you let out a hesitant moan as you wiggle your ass, trying to work his cock through your clothes. Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he purrs in satisfaction. Your burning from cheeks to ear tips, embarrassed at what a slutty display you'd just put on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer gently laps at your neck once more, the pleased rumble shooting pleasure deep into your spine. He resumes pulling your pants down, exposing your soft skin bit by bit, until the clothes pool down at your ankles. You let out a loud moan as he squeezes your ass, kneading the soft flesh and pushing his hard, clothed cock between your folds. You whimper at the sensation, and another harsh slap is brought down on your ass before Lucifer completely steps away. You need to blink a few times as light assaults you from the sudden darkness. You yelp and flush deeply, covering your breasts with one arm and wet cunt with the other, panickedly looking at Lucifer. Your eyes first zone in on the clothed cock that had been pushing into your wet cunt moments before, and there is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticeable wet spot at the tip of the tent. You flush deeply, becoming hyper aware of the slick dripping down your thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You finally manage to reach Lucifer's eyes, and he has a sharp, displeased look on his face, red eyes pointedly looking at your arms. You turn even more red once realizing his demand, but how could you refuse? He'd already made his threat... and so you slowly lower your arms, now exposed for anyone in the hallway to walk by and see what a mess you were, sloppy cunt wet from nothing and nipples hard and aching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>On your knees.</b>
  <span>" He commands, pointing downward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> You slowly sink to your knees, now eye-level with his cock, and hesitantly lean forward, thinking he wanted you to suck him off. Strong fingers hold your head in place right before you come into contact with it, and you look up at his smirking face in confusion. He makes a motion with his hand, telling you to turn around, and you're pretty sure your face is going to explode from the rush of blood to your face. You obligingly turn around, and go onto all fours like a dog. You shut your eyes, only able to imagine the view Lucifer must have. You jolt when a rough heel comes to rest on your ass, and look behind you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Crawl.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's smirking cruelly behind you, dress shoe resting on your ass like you were some sort of conquest. You realize that refusing him went out the window some time ago, and slowly begin your crawl of shame. The awkward pose forces your ass to sway back and forth with every movement, and you hear an appreciative whistle from the demon behind you. You duck your head in shame- but then harsh fangs dig into the soft flesh of your ass with a growl. You squeak and risk a look behind you, letting out a startled moan. Lucifer is in one of his more demonic forms, four wings blocking out the rest of the hallway behind him, three blood red eyes focused on you, and proud horns standing tall on his head. It was then that what was about to happen fully dawned on you- he was going to fuck you, claim you, make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> in every way possible- and resistance wasn't possible. With that last thought at the forefront of your mind, you continue to crawl forward, ignoring the sting in your ass and the degrading coos and purrs behind you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You're prompted into a frantic crawl as Lucifer gets more demanding- nipping the soles of your feet, your calves, your thighs, even the sensitive folds of your sloppy cunt. You have half a mind to go on two legs to run away once more, but you know deep in your soul he would just take what he wanted right there and then. You cry out when his forked tongue flicks into your folds, and shoot forward once more. He chuckled lowly behind you, no doubt amused at your futile efforts to escape him. It was embarrassing, the way that thought made slick gush from your hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Stop</b>
  <span>" He commands, and you obey. You turn your head, realizing you were now sitting right outside his door. A feeling akin to dread- </span>
  <em>
    <span>anticipation</span>
  </em>
  <span> your mind whispers- builds in your stomach, and you slowly crawl in as he opens the door for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sit on your thighs as Lucifer closes the door, and he looks at you with some sort of fond cruelty. His looming form, significantly taller with his demonic traits, crouches over you, and slowly pats your head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Since you've been such a good starling for me, I'll let you walk yourself to the bed. Hold that slutty cunt open for me, I'll be there in a moment.</b>
  <span>" He coos, before turning away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to risk anything, you crawl your way onto the bed, and lay on your back. Even though Lucifer's back is turned, you still feel hot shame shoot up your spine. Your fingers are instantly wet by how slick you've become during this ordeal, and you spread your cunt open just as he asked. Your stomach is fluttering from the anticipation, and it's only made worse by spreading yourself completely for the demon. You don't even know what his cock looks like in this form, but you instinctively know that it's going to be too much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally turns around, regarding you with warmth for just a moment before that cruel smirk is back in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>You're so wet already, and I've barely done anything.</b>
  <span>" He says with a sigh, as though you were some naughty puppy that had ruined a shoe of his. Lucifer approaches calmly, settling between your legs and swiftly swipes a finger through your folds. You let out a startled moan, and he tuts as he inspects his slick fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Do you want me to shove my cock in your whore cunt that badly? Tch. Pathetic. No wonder you were begging for me to play with your tits back there, and now you're begging for me to fuck that stupid cunt of yours.</b>
  <span>" He sneers every word, and you whimper under his cruel words- and then moan. You flush and stutter out an apology, but Lucifer growls. He's looking down at you with heavy amusement, and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>pinches</span>
  </em>
  <span> your clit, making you cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>You like it when I do this? Truly desperate for me. Here, take it then.</b>
  <span>" He growls, fangs on full display as he grins. His calloused fingers rub mercilessly against your clit, alternating between pinching the sensitive bud and swiping over your folds, dragging out every last sound of pleasure, your moans and yelps simple music to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whimper and moan as he relentlessly abuses your clit, and yelp in surprise when two fingers suddenly shove inside you, the burn nothing compared to the pleasure that comes as he pinches your clit once more. You sob around his fingers, and he coos down at you. All too soon, he pulls away, and suddenly you're laying on the floor next to the bed. Lucifer is sitting on the edge of the bed, wings spread out behind him and tilting his head as though amused by your confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You jolt at a sudden contact on your cunt, and whined as something hard prodded at your hole, rubbing your clit </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliciously</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Aww. Does the slut like it when I get them off with my shoe?</b>
  <span>" He cooed, rubbing the hard tip mercilessly into the little bud. You jerked and whimpered around the hard leather, looking at the demon above you with pleading eyes. He wasn't looking at your face at all, instead smirking at your sopping wet cunt as it fluttered around his shoe. He rubbed and rubbed, faster and faster until you were crying out in surprise and pleasure loud enough that anyone nearby would surely be able to hear- but of course he wouldn't let you have pleasure so easily. He pulled away just as your cunt began spasming, and laughed cruelly as he watched your cunt clench and spasm around </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can't help but sob in frustration, and he jeers at you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Poor little whore, couldn't cum all too well, could you? You should be ashamed, it was a shoe for fucks sake.</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sniffle as you look up at him. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault, he knew you were just a sensitive little starling, and of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew how to ruin your orgasm. He only smirks down at you, bringing his shoe back to rub at your sensitive bud, making you moan and cry out from the overstimulation. He pulls away once more, this time not as your cumming, and beckons you onto the bed. As soon as you crawl onto the bed, he scoots up. His wings press flat against the headboard, and he beckons you onto his lap. You hesitantly lay across him, and instantly there are demanding hands squeezing your ass. You wiggle a little in his grip- and then a harsh slap comes down on your butt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <b>Oh little bird, did you not think you wouldn't be punished for that little stunt? I never said you could cum.</b>
  <span>" He coos, and you indignantly pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You never said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> either."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three harsh slaps come down on your ass in quick succession, and you yelp at each one. Before you could recover from the shock, two fingers push into your sopping wet cunt again, mercilessly thrusting in and scissoring you open, rubbing at your clit and making you squirm and cry. He growls above you, and you clamp your jaw shut in a futile effort to stay silent. The thrusts never waver, only grow faster and more intense, another hand coming around to grope one of your tits as you feel yourself coming closer to cumming once more. He pulls out before you could even think about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Cheeky. We'll have to do something about that.</b>
  <span>" He hums.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You can't even open your mouth before another, harder slap is dealt to your ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Every time I give attention to this cute ass of yours, I want you to say 'thank you'. Start now.</b>
  <span>" His voice leaves no room for argument, and you stutter out your thanks. He brings down his hand again and again, each time cooing when you thank him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Such a good little birdie, hearing you say thank you almost makes me want to spank you more</b>
  <span>." He says, and you moan at the thought. Your moan only gets louder as two fingers breach you once more, spelling a pattern in his punishment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"</span><b>Now, whenever I give attention to your whorish little cunt, I want you to </b><b><em>beg.</em></b> <span>"</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your mouth hangs open, tongue peeking out of your lips as moans fall freely, and you force sinful words from your lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucifer, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> this cunt is all yours, wet just for you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> MMmm.." You cry, growing more and more sensitive as he drives his fingers in again and again, nearly screaming when he finds that sweet spot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuses</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. His thumb rubs against your clit just the way you like it, and your tits are not spared in attention. You become an undone slut under his hands, and he coos the entire time. The slaps resume, and you begin your thanks, the harsh impacts making slick gush from your abused hole, and your 'thanks' swiftly turn into senseless babbling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum, howling Lucifer's name as three fingers thrust in on one hand and the other endlessly pounds your red and aching ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You twitch and sob from the oversensitivity, relishing in the soothing hand that runs across your red ass. Lucifer is purring contently, looking down at you with warm eyes, and you sigh happily as you look at him. Regardless of if he just played your ass like bongos, he still looks at you with warm affection. He carefully maneuvers you until you're laying back-to-chest, and gropes your tits again, cooing soft compliments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"</span><em><span>So perfect for me, I'm going to fuck you till full later, okay? Shh,</span></em> <em><span>yes</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>just like that, I'm right here.</span></em><span>" He says when you roll up into his hands. You moan at his ministrations, as he rolls your nipples in his fingers, fits your whole tit in his hand and squeezes so perfectly, nipping happily at your cheek. It's barely for a few moments, but it was his own way of being kind- from here on out, he would be merciless, and you would be </span><em><span>his.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Now,</b>
  <span>" He begins, voice returning to that dark tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Present.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stumble out of his embrace, sweat dripping down your cheek and little jolts going up your spine from overstimulation. You slowly put your head down, your overstimulated cunt giving a valiant clench and spasm as you spread your knees, raising your ass in the air. You bring your hands around and tenderly grip your aching cheeks, spreading your folds for the pleased demon behind you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Good starling... but really, I'm a bit insulted. Your cunt is already so sloppy and wet, I don't feel it's worth it to fuck you now.</b>
  <span>" He sneers, running a finger through your folds before </span>
  <em>
    <span>pinching</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You cry out weakly, that one pinch sending shivers of pleasure up your spine. He wanted you to beg for it, because of course he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you opened your mouth, Lucifer clapped his hands together. "</span>
  <b>Oh my, I have an idea, and you're going to love it! But first, promise not to cum, will you?</b>
  <span>" He coos, rubbing gently at your clit even when you try to jerk away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whine needily into the sheets, but nod regardless. He laughs in delight, before getting off the bed completely. You hear a faint whirring, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> as something large and vibrating pushes into you demandingly. You try to squirm away, but Lucifer holds you firmly in place by your hips, and shoves more and more of the vibrating dildo inside of you. You sob as you instantly near your orgasm, arousal pooling in your gut so quickly it left you dizzy. You whined and moaned, babbling Lucifer's name as he pushed the dildo further and further in, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it hits your sweet spot. It instantly brings you to your third orgasm of the night- But he swiftly pulled it out, and laughed cruelly as yet another orgasm was ruined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Stupid little slut, did you really think I'd let you cum after you just promised not to? Shame on you.</b>
  <span>" He coos, slapping your ass once more and laughing as you sobbed out. He didn't stop there, because of course he didn't. He began working the dildo in again as soon as he saw you were done cumming, and this time he'd upped the vibrations. You wail more than moan, but it is a sound of pleasure all the same, and he chuckles happily behind you. The dildo easily slides in, your hole so stretched open it meets no resistance at all. You squirm, still trying to get away from the painful pleasure, but Lucifer simply shoves it completely in, pressing it right up against your sweet spot and listening to your frantic moans and whines with a devilish smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't stop there, beginning to thrust it in. He's slow at first, dragging it across your walls and then pulling it completely out to rub it against your clit, making you wail from the painful pleasure. He repeats it a few times, gliding the dildo between your folds every time before he splits you open again, chuckling cruelly the entire time. You completely lose track of his soft laughs as he picks up speed, thrusting the dildo in at a breakneck pace, abusing the sweet spot with the vibrations each time he goes completely in. Your tongue completely sticks out of your mouth and you lewdly pant and moan with each thrust, eyes rolling back into your head. Harsh slaps join the dildo, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a fourth orgasm is ripped from you. Lucifer doesn't stop for a second, completely fucking you through it and relishing in your wails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulls out- but not for long. Before you know it, your hands are being bound to the bedpost with his tie, and your legs are spread with his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <b>Such a dirty little slut... came twice even when you promised not to. How ever will I punish you?"</b>
  <span> He says, offhandedly pressing the violently vibrating dildo to your clit. "</span>
  <b>Well, I suppose if you want to cum that badly, I'm just going to have to give it to you. You better hope your hole is spread enough to take it, starling</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wail as he presses the dildo onto your clit, bucking your hips both to get away and get </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He makes no attempt to stop you, wholly content to let you torture yourself. In no time at all, another orgasm is ripped from you, and your exhausted body is forced to cum not once but </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the terrible onslaught. Lucifer coos soft praise, gently brushing the hair out of your face as he meets your foggy eyes. He knows you're so close to what he wants, and he knows he can push you further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <b>Alright dear, brace yourself.</b>
  <span>" Is all the warning you get before he roughly shoves the dildo completely in, making you scream out in pleasure-pain. Lucifer leaves no time for you to adjust, only frees his own weeping cock from his trousers. The sight of you coming undone had a vast effect on him, and he spared a moment of disappointment that you weren't present enough to see what you did to him- but he knew you would feel it in just a moment. His demon forms cock had pronounced ridges, and his tip had a human-like taper, only with something like a barb on top. It wasn't sharp, not meant to hurt, but... well, you would see soon enough, as he began slowly pressing in along side the dildo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes in ridge by ridge, each inch that enters you bringing with it a wider girth. You've lost count of how many times you've cum, and the ache in your ass only brings more shocks of pleasure up your spine. You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you're slick is leaking down onto the mattress, and the lewd, wet sounds of the dildo and Lucifer's cock forcing its way into you only confirm. You open your mouth in a silent scream, the vibrating dildo and Lucifer's cock overwhelming you with pleasure to the point where it felt painful, and yet another orgasm racked through your body- Lucifer was barely halfway in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Poor thing. Don't worry, once I fuck you good and proper, you can take a break... oh, I nearly forgot! There is that matter of punishment.</b>
  <span>" The way he said it, it sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>gleeful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were going insane, reduced to a moaning, whimpering, whining mess for this demon and there was no end in sight. Lucifer ran a sadistic thumb over your clit, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>slapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, racking yet another screaming orgasm from you. Cumming like that made you squeeze around the dildo and Lucifer's cock more, and you wailed as your poor, overstimulated cunt was forced to spasm again and again around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer, tired of going slow, thrusts entirely in, grinning sadistically as you scream around him. He's close to cumming himself- the beautiful show you've been putting on paired with the dildo vibrating right on his cock has him just on the edge- but he's intent on giving you your proper punishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <b>Here it is, little bird.</b>
  <span>" He says, wrapping his hand around your throat and grinning when your eyes snap to his looming figure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I'm going to breed you like the little fucking whore you are</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He growls, putting his face close enough to yours to feel your ragged panting. Lucifer bent down a bit further and placed a tender kiss to your swollen lips, a pleased smile spreading on his face when you tried desperately to return it. That was all the reprieve you got until he was driving his cock inside your tight, wet heat again and again, the whirring of the vibrator drowned out by the lewd slaps of his skin against yours. You immediately begin howling, moaning wantonly and downright sucking his cock in, so greedy to be bred by your demon- and he was happy to oblige</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He angled his hips just right, one hand firmly on your hip to keep you in place- can't have you running away now- and the other came up to harshly squeeze your tits, his grin was all fangs as he looked down at your wrecked form. He sped up his cock, intent on finding that sweet spot and showing you </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why he had that barb on his cock- and there it was. Your eyes blew wide, mouth agape, and then you let out a strangled scream of pleasure. Lucifer smirked, knowing he'd found just what he wanted, his barb specially designed to inject aphrodisiac straight into your cunt and make you go wild- though you already were, he thought with satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer spared a moment to roll his shoulders before he dove back in, abusing your sweet spot at a breakneck pace, paired with the aphrodisiac, the vibrating dildo, and your already overstimulated cunt, you cam screaming again and again, losing all track of time as one orgasm after another was ripped from you, voice hoarse from the loud moaning and desperate screams, and Lucifer </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let up. The barb rubbed deliciously against your inner walls, and your whole body was hot from whatever Lucifer had done to you- you had well and truly become his cock slut, and there was nothing you could do about it but lay there helplessly as he used you for his pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer was also smitten in his own way, unable to take his eyes off of your writhing form, quietly moaning as he watched your </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> tits bounce with his violent thrusts, the way that if he pressed down on your stomach he could feel his cock wrecking your insides, and he couldn't help it- he mercilessly slapped your clit, your screams music to his ears as orgasm after orgasm racked through your beautiful form, making you squeeze so perfectly around him he wanted to keep you cumming until he finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't stop grinning as you babbled senselessly around his cock, tears rolling down your face as moan after moan left your lips. Lucifer had a firm grip on one of your tits, and leaned down to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, ripping another pleasured scream from your lips. He slapped your clit once more, and couldn't help but giggle a little as you sobbed. He wanted you completely wrecked before he came, but luckily enough for you he was getting close. Lucifer picked up speed as he felt his orgasm nearing, and mercilessly held you by your throat as he fucked deeper in you, feeling his barb torture your sweet spot and then bump against your cervix. Your body locked up from the pain, but Lucifer swiftly distracted you with another harsh slap to your clit, the small bud weeping from the abuse, and Lucifer grinned. He took mercy on your poor cunt and ran his thumb over your clit instead of slapping it, however much he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You began squeezing around him more tightly and your moans became frantic, and Lucifer knew you were reaching your limit, so his fun had to end here. He thrust into you mercilessly, running his thumb quickly over your clit, and because you were such a good whore for him, you gave him exactly what he wanted. You gave a final, hoarse scream as you came to a squirting orgasm, your cunt clenching frantically around his cock and the dildo, trying to force them out- but Lucifer simply kept fucking into you, watching as you came undone for a final time, and he with you. He rammed his barb as deep as he could go, and growled with satisfaction as he came into your womb, and his knot began expanding. Lucifer swiftly tugged the toy out before it would break, and contently watched you sob as you were filled to the brim with his cum. By the time Lucifer's knot was done swelling, your belly had a small bump where he'd just let his cum breed you full- you were stunning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a final pinch to your nipple, smirking as you jerked, and then set on after care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer carefully untied your wrists, gently massaging your shoulders to ease the ache you no doubtedly would have once you return to consciousness. Poor thing, you'd blacked out after that last orgasm, laying boneless on the mattress, at his mercy once more. He smiled gently down at you, and then carefully picked you up. He was mindful of your tender ass, and gently ran a hand up and down your back as you laid sleeping on his shoulder, tight cunt completely filled with his cum and knot. He gave an experimental </span>
  <em>
    <span>shove</span>
  </em>
  <span> into your hole again, and chuckled quietly as you whimpered and clenched around him. Such a good little human, all for him. Lucifer wet a soft cloth in the sink, and carefully began wiping the sweat off of your face, admiring every bit he cleaned as he went. He prodded gently at your hole and looked at it in the mirror, completely stretched and plugged on his cock. He purred in satisfaction, and felt relieved when there was no damage. Just your ass turning the most wonderful shade of pink from his earlier ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied that you were clean enough for now, he carried you back to the bed and swiftly pulled off the outer blanket that you had cum all over. He had briefly and reluctantly rinsed your cum from your squirting earlier off of his chest, but he vowed to make you do it again. Still holding you onto his chest with one arm, as you were still sitting on his knot, he propped up a few pillows for your back and went about preparing some water and a few snacks for when you woke up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lucifer's knot finally began to die down, the demon made quick work of fishing a sizable plug from his drawer, just as big as his knot, and slowly traded his cock for it. He wanted you nice and plugged up for the next time he'd fill you up- after all, he'd promised to breed you well and good. Your punishment wasn't quite over yet, he thought with a sadistic grin. He seated the plug fully inside you, chuckling as your cunt clenched around it- still so greedy for something to fill you up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he laid you down on the mattress, he needed to come to the terms with one fact- though he was partially satisfied with the mess he made of you, his cock was still painfully hard, and you were unconscious. He tilted his head, thoughtfully stroking his cock as he finally came up with a compromise. He lifted both of your legs over one shoulder, letting them rest there, and then squeezed your thighs as tight as possible. Slowly, carefully, he pushed his cock between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer began thrusting once more, far slower than the force he'd just been pounding your needy cunt with moments before. He knew he could take his time with it, and fixed his eyes on your peaceful face as he moved. He had half a mind to slap your clit again, just to watch you squirm and cry, but he didn't. He knew that you needed whatever rest you could get- humans were fragile, after all. Though, that didn't mean he wouldn't get to grope your thighs and ass however he pleased. A demon had his needs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched passively as you slowly blinked your eyes open, gaining your bearings to the world around you, and finally settling on his cock moving through your thighs. You flush once more, and then yelp, trying to look at your abused cunt to see just what was in there. Lucifer chuckled at your surprised, red face, reaching around to pinch one of your nipples. You yelped again, and Lucifer felt that he could add it to the list of his favorite sounds with how much he wanted to hear your surprised moans again and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're insatiable." You sputter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Indeed. And I'm not done with you yet</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Lucifer felt his orgasm mounting once more, he roughly yanked the plug out of your still-clenching cunt, and jammed his cock inside. The barb immediately found your sweet spot, as it was meant to do, and Lucifer listened in satisfaction to your loud, frantic moans as he began thrusting with just the pace he'd left off on. He came soon, thankfully for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unthankfully for you, Lucifer delivered three harsh slaps to your clit as his knot swelled, a dark grin spreading on his face as he watched another tearful, dry orgasm rip through you. He reached up with both hands to harshly pinch your nipples, watching as your body tried to catch up to the sudden onslaught of pleasure and pain. You bucked- bad move, as it made his barb run over your sweet spot again, and pushed you further into his hands. He kept a firm grip on your nipples, watching you wail in confusion, and thought to himself;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I'm done”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is different than what I usually post, but uh.  It is here!  I tried to focus more on the smut than the emotions this time, and I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>